The Hell Inside My Heart?
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: Soul Eater AU (Authors universe) story. Here's the basics, Lady Medusa and her older sister Lady Arachne are still living bringing hell to death city. With one of Witch Medusa's two children (one is an OC of mine) tries to take over with her loveless body and madness. With no weapon, will with this strange crazy girl will win? With the help of Arachne? You'll have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello everyone! Sorry I've been gone lately D:' I was taking a "vacation" I just whipped this up one night around 2am sooo sorry if it's not the best.**

**But I've seen soul eater over and over again, and I love every bit of it! Though I'm not saying villains are good, or they're my favorite character, But I truly do like them! Especially Arachne and Lady Medusa! They're so smart, but I hate them too for being evil AND HURTING MY POOR CROOONAAA! **

**But anyway I'm rambling and probably boring you, on with the story! Enjoy! ;P ~**

The grandfather clock ticked. Tick….tock…tick…tock. As the golden ball swayed from left to right, the cotton candy dull pink haired girl calked her head creepily along. Repeating the small sounds that came from the clock, her hair was sloppily pulled up in pigtails way to uneven. Lilith, Lilith held a half ripped half patched teddy bear in her lap.

Her smile...That was the worst..And people say that used to be the best thing about her. Now it's just frightening. It's the smile that'll make you look twice... Uneven jagged shark teeth. Her head would lean to the right and that smile..The one that kept you up at night, she would flash you one of those. Smiles before she would murder you. She moved faster than the speed of light. If you were lucky she would slit your throat and you would be dead right away. If you weren't...She would torture you. Sinking her knife, or whatever she behold, deeper in your skin, in your flesh, ripping apart your organs. She would shoot the worst nightmare inside your brain before you died. So you would remember that forever, and only that. Plus her once beautiful face.

Tick..tock..tick.. DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

The clock boomed and Lilith, from her sitting poison in front of the clock, shot her dark blue eyes, darker than the ocean. Open. Her crooked smile toughed at the ends of her cheeks, her head turned towards the dark hallway slowly. Then there was a pause, then a giggle.

Lilith's "pray" was on the other side of the hallway. A lost little girl..Maybe younger than her when Lilith died, but age didn't matter, only her heart.

Lilith steals the heart. For over 1,000,000's of years Lilith has only wanted to be loved. When she was alive she had no attention..But she wouldn't think that far back...that's her only weakness..And it's not that powerful unless you hit the right spots. So she's been stealing hearts of many innocent souls, hoping one time...She will find love..But she has tried talking to the people way back. They wouldn't listen...so they turned Lilith into a monster…She went crazy…With madness. Now she enjoys seeing them suffer. She loves licking up their blood off her fingers, the whole murder, and in the process.

Lilith took fistfuls of her baby blue dress. Now it's been torn, stained with blood lots of times, and has holes everywhere. The thread was wearing out...and the color sank from the soft, now solid, material.

She stood up barley moving her body, quickly. Her bare feet walked down the hallway holding a sharp long knife in her hand. She could hear the heart beat of the little girl, the fear dwelling up in the other girl's body. Lilith flashed her smile and started to sing…This one was going to be torture…Lilith sang as her head calked and she eared down towards the frozen, frightened girl.

"Laaaa la la..Laaa la la…laaaa la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la..." Lilith repeated in pattern stretching out some sounds.

Once Lilith made it to her victim she laughed creepily her head going down but she kept her eyes on the little girl. The shadow bouncing off Lilith's face frightened the girl.

"What's your name..?" she asked still keeping her scary look but her voice so light and small, gentle and sweet.

The bleach blonde haired little girl, in a light purple gown voice shook. "M-M-Maggie..." She answered her body trembling.

"Maggie?" Lilith's sweet voice asked. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND STEAL YOUR HEART" her voice was now loud, scary, and DARK.

Maggie screamed and tried running but failed...it was too late... The knife went straight through her purple gown and flesh. She screamed once more but in pain. Tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. As she fall flat onto the ground... her expression blank. DEAD blank.

Lilith smiled wider and turned Maggie onto her back pulling the knife out from Maggie's back. Lilith took the knife and stabbed right in Maggie's chest breaking her ribs getting to the heart, carving into her skin just to get the oozed blood bumping heart. Lilith held it up to her cheek staining Maggie's blood onto her skin.

Lillith took deep breath and hugged the heart close and ate it..Along with her other collection..The dead heart slooowlyyyy slidddd down Lilliths throat with no flavor. Also still no love... well it's time for hunting again isn't it? Lilith giggled once more before leaving Maggie's suffering body, alone in the pitch dark and shameless.

"Y-you're horrible you n-no..." Lilith heard in her brain.

"Oh you shut up...No one wants to listen to you..." She growled back.

"N-no! I'm n-not letting you w-win!" The voice of the boy yelled back.

"You're so weak..Why even talk to me? You're not even ALIVE..." She hissed.

The boy's voice disappeared; he no longer wanted to be offended for now.

Lilith twirled her dark bubble gum pigtail around her finger, as the lights flickered. Every flick her smile grew bigger, scarier. She was going to ENJOY her next kill. Lilith grasped her teddi bears hand tighter and rolled out laughs.

"hahahhaha! Hahahah!" Lilith screamed. They weren't the cute kind either.

She started running, her chipped pink painted dirty toes glided across the floor towards the empire glass building window. She understood what to do now. She understood what heart she needed to take for the love. The love she needed, the love she has been wanting and searching for her whole life and death. Her mother.

Lilith took the jump diving into the city; she wasn't worried about hurting herself. It wouldn't hurt the soul possession right now anyway. She landed perfectly on her two feet; she took no hesitant to stop. Her soul led her the way towards her destination.

Wait...This couldn't be right, this wasn't the location of her mother. This was another presence, Arachne,

Lilith's smile wasn't her usual killing smirk. This time it was different, it was madness, the biggest grin that could stretch cross her face EVER.

"Well this gotta be interesting...Auntie Arachne." Lilith's words slid from her chapped lips.

Lady Arachne smirked, "You sound parched my little niece. Would you care for a drink of the madness?"

"I don't need any of your nonsense words; I will destroy anything In my way." Lilith growled her smile disappearing.

"Hahaha, you're becoming more like your mother by the day." Arachne hissed.

'_We'll have to fix that'_ Arachne thought.

"Mother? How dare you call her that…she only deserves one title, and that's Lady Medusa. Or should I even call her that? She's a witch like me and you, evil, right down to the core of the soul." Lilith snapped back at her.

"Why, she treated you just like she did to your brother I suppose. Heartless, guilt, PAIN…Well I'll tell you this Lilith, how about you take my love instead?" Arachne explained.

Lilith's eyes widened a bit but she showed no mercy, no hesitant.

"I can be your mother, well a garden over you. You have great enormous power you see, but that power? I can make that even STRONGER." Arachne paused. "Once you take my sister down, witch Medusa, you will be even stronger than you could imagine. Then, and only then, you can become mine. You see, you think once you take down Lady Medusa your dream will be fulfilled. But there you're wrong, you won't be fulfilled. You need a living beating soul to fulfill your dream. I can be that dream, after you kill my little sister, I repeat, I can make you even STRONGER."

Lilith's smile reappeared, "Yes...Yes of course. You're right Arachne, I do need you, I do need more strength. After all I NEED TO TAKE DOWN THE DWMA!" She laughed aloud.

"Yes, good girl Lilith. Now, I'll direct you towards Lady Medusa. I wish you luck darling, I'll be waiting..." Arachne hissed before disappearing, a navy blue and white path forming in front of Lilith.

Lilith's neck cracked loudly to the right before she started leaving. Her jello flimsy arms curved in front of her, swaying in symmetry from left to right as she started to walk. Her smile still stained her face.

'_DWMA you're mine...' _Arachne's evil voice inside her mind scratched like a needle on a broken record.

**Ok! Sorry if it's a little sloppy, but nobody's perfect! I just hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Any questions? Please ask! Everyone's reviews are amazing! I love them all, they all make my days.. Ta Ta for now! Please tell me if you enjoyed it, and you want me to continue. Bye! ;P**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! :'((( I WISH I DID! :OOO BUT LILITH IS MINEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys, I decided to write another chapter because I had a wonderful idea. Hope you like it, sorry if it's not perfect! Nobody is right? Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**_**:**__ research, on the stolen soul_

~Maka Soul~

Maka sat quietly at her desk; her hands covered her red puffy face. She was crying, that's right, Maka Albarn was crying. Crona Gorgon, one of her closest friends, had been missing. Just earlier that day she got news that he had been killed, and his soul was stolen.

'_By a kishin? Or a human..? But once that human eats Crona's soul and a few more he'll BECOME a kishin.' _ Those thoughts wandered in Maka's brain, almost like stabbing it.

The more Maka thought of him, the more it hurt and she cried. She couldn't sense his soul anywhere in death city, _'but he could have just run away again? Why would he? Was it Medusa..!?'_

Maka's hands clenched, "Dammit" she cursed under her breath.

'_No, Witch Medusa is dead and gone. That's the end of it. I KILLED HER! Right..?' _Maka thought, and then flashback memories replayed in her mind, like a black and white old movie.

The fierce flash back of Maka and Professor Stein fighting, then herself going into kishin hunter. Soul's scythe blade slicing Rachel ,who held Lady Medusa, her spirit flowing out of the little girl's body into black blood arrows.

'_Exactly, she's gone...But what if she's not? She could be hurting Crona again! Or worse, holding him hostage, against his will, and she's using him for a new experiment.' _Maka's hands clenched harder and she suck in her tears.

'_God dammit where the hell are you?!_' Maka reasoned with herself _'I will find you Crona, if it's the last thing I do. I won't let you suffer again.'_

Soul walked in on his blonde pigtailed meister. "Maka?" He asked concerned.

Maka slightly gasped, and wiped her face "What do you want Soul? Came in here to laugh at me?" She hissed.

"Nah, but I will… are you crying?" The white haired boy asked shocked but he smirked when he already knew the answer.

"No!" She growled lying, her face now red with steam. "Makaaaaaaaaaaa" she lifted the wet book with tears on the cover, "CHOPPPP!" She yelled and slammed the spine of the book on Soul's skull.

"OW! DAMMIT MAKA!" He yelled rubbing the thick rectangle carve in his hair for comfort.

"That's what you get Soul you IDIOT!" She screamed in his face her cheeks glossy from the salty tears. Then Maka shoved past him into the living room.

"Maka!" Blair squealed and sat on her lap in cat form.

Maka covered her eyes and took deep breaths; the she stood up, and went out the door slamming it behind her.

Blair pouted "What can she possibly be doing without me?! I have no right to be left aloneee!" Blair moaned.

Soul poked his head in the living room, and slid his hands into his pockets. _'What am I going to do with you Maka? You sure damn want to get this solved.'_ Then the boy smirked _'You're one hell of a girl.'_

~Lilith~

Lilith dragged her feet along the dark path. Her madness was starting to fade,

'No not right now!' She hissed to herself. But it was too late she fell to the floor passed out.

The gloomy, spooky, night turned to shinning bright day. Lilith opened one of her Ice blue eyes, and realized she was lying on a matching the pink color of her hair, blanket. Witch rested upon a soft bed, her room. This was her room; she sat up still holding her teddy bear in her hand, and examined her walls as if it was her first time she saw it. Not an inch of wall to be seen, they where all covered in posters, notes, sketch paper, symbols and lastly signs. The room had 4 covered walls, and the one that if you sat down in the bed (the bed was in the straight in the middle of the room.) that was the wall that you could see because it was all white with huge black Japanese letters, that took up the wall. It read,

"**愛されることを意図したことがない"**

When Lilith read the statement, she started to cry, remembering what she had gone though. This was now the real Lilith, at night time her madness over takes her body.

Lady Arachne loved that, that's why she thinks Lilith, her own niece, could do the job. In return of her love, the one thing Lilith always wanted, it was the perfect deal. Lilith couldn't pass it down!

'_Now, I should tell her about the deal soon. I'm running out of time with her madness, it might only show up some nights if it keeps up like this.' _Witch Arachne thought, as she reasoned with herself resting in her cobweb. _'But yes of course at first I have to make her feel welcome, safe with me. So loved, that even if she didn't like the deal she wouldn't pass it down anyway, anything for me she would say. For her beloved Aunt'_ Arachne played in the theater in her mind smiling evilly.

"You there!" She yelled to one of her servants.

"Yes Lady Arachne?!" They bowed.

"Go fetch my niece, Lilith, from her room." The spider witch ordered.

"Yes maim!" The bowed once more and ran to retrieve Lilith.

The servant knocked on the door "Miss Lilith?"

Lilith sweet stained teary face shot up from her sewn pillow. "Y-yes?" She answered.

"Lady Arachne wishes to see you..." They ordered and opened the door.

Lilith sighed _'So she's the one who put me back here...'_ unaware on what happened last night.

She stood up, grasping her teddy bear tight and close to her chest. The she passed the servant and slowly walked to her aunt's location where she sat in her web, her fan covering her mouth. Then the witch closed her fan and held her arms out

"Lilith my dear… come into auntie's arms, she wants to give you a heartfelt hug!"

'_Yeah right…' _Lilith thought.

"What do you want? ... Where you the one who put me in my room? ...What happened to me last night?" Lilith asked.

"Enough with the questions my dear, all I want is your embrace. My evil little sister gave you nothing, if I'm not too late you can have _my love…_" Arachne cooed.

Another tear dripped from Lilith's face "R-really? …You'll love m-me?" She choked up.

"I will indeed.." Acrachne answered. Lilith ran into her arms and cried.

Witch Arachne's grin turned evil and wide behind Lilith so she couldn't see in their hug.

'_YOU'RE MINE DEAR NEICE..' _Arachne hissed in her head.

**Ta da! Hope you liked the 2 chapter! Sorry if it was sloppy! Please tell me how I did. You guys are the best! Thank you for reading! Ta ta for now!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATERRR! ;((((( BUT LILITH IS MINEEEEE! **

**Bye!~ **

**~Ktsoulbender**


End file.
